Lucifer Morningstar
Lucifer Morningstar (formerly Samael) is a fallen angel who was formerly the infamous ruler of Hell. He is commonly known as the Devil or Satan by humans. Lucifer voluntarily left this position to become a nightclub owner in Los Angeles, operating an establishment called Lux. His closest friend and ally is the demon Maze, who works alongside him. Lucifer recently started working alongside LAPD homicide detective Chloe Decker when he witnessed an acquaintance get murdered. This position gives him an easy outlet to punish sinners. History Originally, he was known as Samael, the Lightbringer. Samael was God's favorite Angel, and was possibly placed above all the Heavenly Host. Eventually, God cast Samael (now named Lucifer) out of Heaven to be the ruler of Hell, punishing the souls of deceased sinners for eternity. Ruling Hell The fallen angel would then proceed to reluctantly rule Hell for many eons, gaining a fearsome reputation, and eventually becoming known as the "Devil" and "Satan", as well as "Abaddon" and "Belial." Leaving Hell At the onset of the 21st century, in 2011, Lucifer decided to retire permanently from ruling Hell and move to the city of Los Angeles. There, he opened a nightclub called Lux with his demonic ally, Maze, with it becoming an instant hit. He asked Maze to cut off his angel wings, signifying him leaving his old life behind. Living on Earth By 2016, 5 years after leaving Hell to Earth, Lucifer had settled into a hedonistic lifestyle in Los Angeles revolving around running Lux and making Faustian deals with various people in various industries in exchange for favors. One night, burnt-out singer Delilah visits Lux to see Lucifer, who advises her to clean up her act. As he walks her down the street, Delilah is gunned down by a low-level drug dealer. Lacking faith in the LAPD, Lucifer takes matters into his own hands and follows up on some leads of his own, which inevitably causes him to cross paths with detective Chloe Decker, who had previously interviewed Lucifer about the shooting. Lucifer convinces her to allow him to accompany her on the investigation through use of his powers, though she remains oblivious to his true identity. The investigation leads the duo to Delilah's producer, who reveals he had her killed to benefit from skyrocketing sales of her album after her death. In desperation, the producer shoots Chloe (having just previously been shot by her) and tries to shoot Lucifer but being immortal, the bullets have no effect on him. Lucifer picks up the producer by the neck turns him to face the mirror and vows to punish him severely, leaving his fate ambiguous. Lucifer later visits Chloe at the hospital. Amenadiel confronts him about the consequences of his desertion. Powers The full extent of Lucifer's powers are not currently documented, here are the powers that he has displayed so far: * High-Tier Angelic (Archangel) Physiology: Being part of the highest order of angels, Lucifer is immensely more powerful than lower angels. ** Nigh-Omnipotence (possibly reduced): As a very powerful celestial being, Lucifer possess near-infinite supernatural power. It is possible that his powers are reduced without his angelic wings. *** Supernatural Strength: Lucifer is capable of displaying superhuman physical strength when he so desires, notably able to send a large man flying 30 feet through a glass wall with a mere push, and to casually backhand Carver so hard that the latter collapsed coughing to the ground. *** Supernatural Stamina: Lucifer claims to have tremendous stamina. *** Supernatural Durability: Lucifer is able to survive having immense amounts of physical damage inflicted upon him, and suffer little to no injuries or even pain in the process. Thus, his body is capable of withstanding numerous point blank gunshots, without being hurt. However, due to the possibility of Lucifer's immortality starting to be temporarily barred, he is not quite as durable as he once was. *** Desire Exhibition: Lucifer's mere presence lowers the inhibitions of everyone around him, inducing them to reveal their true nature, their darkest secrets and desires, such as when he notably has a cop to confess his desire to be free of the law. This allows Lucifer to make Faustian deals with various people in exchange for favors. However, some select few people, such as Chloe Decker, seem to be immune to this power. *** Temptation Inducement: Lucifer, being highly sexual, can easily make himself carnally irresistible to most human woman (and homosexual men), which he sometimes uses to his advantage when he strikes deals with them. However some select few people, such as Chloe Decker, seem to be more resistant to this power, at least to an extent, as even she had some trouble hiding her attraction to Lucifer's naked body after first seeing it in Manly Whatnots. *** Telekinesis: Lucifer was able to levitate and spin a coin with his mind. *** Chronokinesis: Lucifer is able to remain active in slowed down time when he converses with Amenadiel during the latter's visits to Earth. *** Shape-Shifting: Lucifer is capable of altering his true angelic appearance, making himself look as either a dashingly handsome young human male, or a fearsome demon with red skin and blazing red eyes. However, no matter which form Lucifer takes on, he cannot hide the visible marks on his back, from where his angelic wings used to be before they were severed. Lucifer can also just alter the color of his eyes, and make only a select few people see his demonic form (while others still see him as a handsome human male) which drives the viewer insane. It is assumed that angels like Amenadiel can see Lucifer's true angelic appearance even when he's in his human form, as Lucifer is instantly recognized by him. *** Immortality: As an archangel, Lucifer cannot be killed, as seen when he is shot multiple times, but is still alive and feels far less pain than a human would. However, his immortality might be starting to be temporarily barred, as shown in Manly Whatnots when he goads Chloe Decker into shooting him, he begins to feel pain and starts bleeding. *** Teleportation: Lucifer was able to appear within a house right after Chloe left him locked inside of her car. He might have used a similar technique to escape a pair of handcuffs that Chloe once put on him. *'Nigh Omniscience:' Lucifer possess an almost infinite amount of knowledge, and is remarkably well spoken and sophisticated, as a result. However, he notably has a poor understanding of human children, due to his general dislike of them. Former Powers *'Flight': As Samael, Lucifer was once capable of utilizing his immense angelic wings for flight. After leaving Hell he had Mazikeen cut them off, he later burned them to prevent them from ever being reattached. *(possibly) (Full) Nigh-Omnipotence: Without his wings, Lucifer might have his powers reduced. Weakness *'Chloe Decker:' for a reason currently unknown, Chloe Decker is insensitive to Lucifer's power and charm, and when she shot him with a gun, Lucifer, much to his dismay, was actually wounded and bled. There may or may not be others like Chloe Decker. Physical Appearance In his human form, Lucifer is a very tall, dashingly-handsome, dark-haired man with a dark suit and tie. He also has a sophisticated RP British accent, which people usually find "charming". However, no matter which form Lucifer adopts, even his human one, he cannot hide the visible marks on his back, from where Lucifer's immense, angelic wings used to be before they were severed from his back. Lucifer's demonic appearance consists of red skin and blazing red eyes. It is currently unknown, however, what his true angelic form is, only that Lucifer doesn't have the stereotypical tail and horns that the Devil is usually depicted with in modern popular culture. Personality Smooth, handsome, charming, witty and fully aware of it, Lucifer carries himself with an air of supreme confidence (at times, pure arrogance) which is due in part to his vast supernatural powers such as his indestructibility, immortality and his knack for compelling humans to spill their secrets to him. Because of this, Lucifer is always sure of success in whatever he does, regardless of whatever obstacles are in his way, and fears no consequences. On the rare occasions where he fails to get what he is after, Lucifer usually displays remarkable temper control, often viewing such happenings with amusement and curiosity rather than frustration, likely another byproduct of his immortality and omnipotence. It takes a great personal attack (or attack on someone he cares about, e.g. Chloe) to actually enrage Lucifer and when this happens, he immediately (and sadistically) unleashes his full, hell-fired fury on the one responsible, all with a vicious smile on his face. Due to being a fallen angel, Lucifer is completely out of step with the social norms and societal rules of humans (or, more likely, he simply chooses to ignore them). As a result, Lucifer tends to be brutally honest with every human he comes across, and enjoys acting inappropriately in any situation, regardless of the circumstances. Humans, who are unaware of his true identity, typically perceive Lucifer as sarcastic, rude, boorish, insensitive, completely inappropriate, arrogant and incredibly irritating, even though they feel compelled to tell him their darkest secrets, due to his powers of coercion. Lucifer is obsessed with sex, as most human women (and homosexual men) find him carnally irresistible, which he sometimes uses to his advantage when he strikes deals with them. Lucifer has a tenuous relationship with his angelic kin as a result of his rebellion against God, but being an archangel, he is completely unafraid of regular angels, such as Amenadiel, whom he treats with disdain and disinterest, despite the angel's threats against him. Despite his several flaws, Lucifer is very loyal, cares about certain people, and even shows quite a bit of remorse for the mistakes he made. During his time on Earth, Lucifer has gained a penchant for using his great powers for good rather than evil (much to the chagrin of Maze at times), not only punishing sinners, but also gaining justice for the innocent in the process. Hence, while at times ruthless, Lucifer is not actually malevolent, and is rather just and fair in his own way. Deep down under his confident exterior, Lucifer appears to be somewhat insecure about the permanent marks on his back (from where his angelic wings used to be), and implores Chloe not to touch them, briefly displaying an uncharacteristic gentleness and emotional vulnerability. Appearances * Pilot * Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil. * The Would-Be Prince of Darkness * Manly Whatnots * Sweet Kicks * Favorite Son * Wingman * Et Tu, Doctor? * A Priest Walks Into A Bar * Pops Behind the scenes Tom Ellis was announced as the actor playing Lucifer on February 27th, 2015.Tom Ellis to Play Lucifer in Fox Pilot Trivia * His other alternate names, such as Abaddon and Belial, are sometimes often used as different names in lore, but in scripture, the names are to two different demons. **Abaddon was the angel of the Abyss and also the ruler of the bottomless pit. **Belial was described as being the most vile and the most deceitful. In some accounts, he is the demon that demands child sacrifices. Images References External links *Lucifer (TV Series) at DC Comics Database Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Immortal Category:Season 1 characters Category:Male characters